Internet and e-mail are widely used for exchanging various documents between different people. As internet is an open system, there is a need to secure the transferred documents and/or messages, when sensitive information is involved.
Many arrangements that provide secure transfer of information require specific security software at both communicating ends. There are however also solutions that may be used by means of a normal web browser, which is typically available in any computer device. For example FI 116815 B discloses one such solution.
In the message transfer system of FI 116815 a message that is to be transferred is encrypted with a password and stored in a secure server. The recipient of the message may then fetch the message by means of the password. The password is a one-time password, that is, a new password needs to be set every time a message is transferred. Furthermore, the system requires that the one-time password is transferred to the recipient through some other means than the message transfer system. Thus, two different communication channels need to be used every time a message is transferred. This may not be very convenient for the users.